


Election

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (double) Illya questions Napoleon about the American Government elections</p>
            </blockquote>





	Election

"What are you doing Napoleon?"

_"Studying the candidates running for election."_

"Don't you find this change in government every four years confusing and irritating?"

_"Irrigating?"_

"The constant ads on TV and the radio."

_"No. I find them informative. Besides these men and women will decide the future of my country. It's important I vote correctly."_

"Do all people do this?"

_"What?"_

"Research who is running for office."

_"Unfortunately many people don't even vote."_

"Do they not care who makes their decisions?"

_"Afraid not."_

"Perhaps if they saw how it is without the freedom."

" _Then it would be too late for freedom."_

_....._

The day after the election Illya found his partner looking over the newspaper.

"What are you doing Napoleon?"

"Studying the election results."

"Wait, first you study, then you vote, than you study who was elected."

"That's it."

"Why the decisions have been made?"

"True but those who are now going to be in power will make changes. I'd like to see what those changes might be."

"But you can do nothing about them, can you?"

"We can let them know how we'd like them to vote on issues."

"I do not understand."

"Freedom, the people we elect speak for us."


End file.
